The present invention relates to certain novel derivatives of 6-aryl-or 6-heteroaryl-alkylaminobenzoxazolone, and they are further variously substituted at the 4, 5 and 7-positions. These compounds are dual inhibitors of LO (lipoxygenase) and CO (cyclooxygenase) enzymes, and are useful as antiallergy and antiinflammatory agents in mammalian subjects.
European patent application (published Dec. 16, 1987 under No. 2449407) by Kitaura discloses related benzoxalone compounds having an aryl- or heteroaryl-alkylamino group at the 6-position, which are dual LO and CO inhibitors.
In PCT Patent Application WO 85/01289 there are described and claimed a number of benzoxazolone and benzothiazolone derivatives which are useful for the treatment of inflammatory conditions and thrombosis. There is no disclosure of any aryl alkyl-amino substituted benzoxalolones. Also, dual inhibition of the LO and CO is not reported for these prior art compounds.